


i got you (all figured out)

by stefansgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto gets sick, Bus shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic, atsumu lives to annoy sakusa, bokuto is the best boy ever, emotionally constipated sakuatsu, everyone is soft for bokuto, restaurant shenanigans, they all take care of him and it's v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefansgirl/pseuds/stefansgirl
Summary: “What is it with you and your inability to not be an annoying little shit every second of your miserable life?” Sakusa spits out.“Ya know, Omi-Omi, most people have told me I’m actually quite charming.”or Bokuto is a caring older brother and the one time he’s in need of being taken care of, the MSBY Black Jackals are there to help. it just so happens that along the way, Sakusa and Atsumu fall in love
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 522





	i got you (all figured out)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/duckeconomy/status/1306811777108279296) beautiful fanart

Despite being the baby of his team in high school, Bokuto had happily taken it upon himself to be the best older brother any of them could have once he realized he was the oldest one in their quartet. 

He cheered Hinata on during practice and let Atsumu know whenever he set the ball particularly well and congratulated Sakusa every time he hit one of his insane cross shots. He made sure they all ate properly and did their share of chores around their apartment and that Atsumu respected Sakusa’s boundaries (whatever that meant). 

Atsumu never had an older brother, only a gremlin of a twin, but he supposed Bokuto was doing alright thus far. 

One of the main aspects of Bokuto’s unofficial role as big brother involved resolving conflicts between Atsumu and Sakusa, which seemed to happen more often than not. The arguments were usually short lived and lacked any real heat, but they were enough to create tension in their household and leave Hinata and Bokuto with killer headaches. 

Atsumu wasn’t petty—really he wasn’t—he just didn’t do well with annoying, high maintenance control freaks. 

Today’s argument finds them standing in the middle of their small kitchen, Sakusa shaking an empty box of corn flakes and yelling as Atsumu glares back with his arms crossed. Hinata stands in the doorway watching them, but after months of witnessing their arguments (the food one has happened more times than he can count), he knows better than to step in. 

“Why would you think I’d ever even eat that disgustin’ crap?” Atsumu rolls his eyes as he tries to side step a seething Sakusa and look for something to eat (that wasn’t cardboard flavored cereal, thank you very much). 

“Well clearly you did because Bokuto’s not home right now and Hinata only eats that processed, sugary shit.” Sakusa glares as he blocks Atsumu’s path to the fridge. 

“Hey!” Hinata’s protest falls on deaf ears. 

“I didn’t eat yer nasty cereal, Omi-kun, so shut up and stop screechin’ at me.” Atsumu huffs. 

At this, Sakusa glares even harder. “I’m not _screeching_ , I’m trying to teach you a lesson about stealing other people’s food,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“Well I don’t need to be taught anything because _I didn’t eat yer food_.” Atsumu jabs a finger into Sakusa’s chest that leaves his eye twitching as he slaps Atsumu’s hand away. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Atsumu is sure a vein is gonna pop in Sakusa’s eyes one of these days from how hard he glares at him. “And stop eating my food.” 

“When have I ever eaten yer damn food?” 

“Oho, don’t even get me started right now,” Sakusa laughs dryly. “My strawberry ice cream, my whole wheat bread, my blueberries, my damn protein shakes.” Sakusa counts off on his fingers. “When _haven't_ you eaten my food?” 

Just as Atsumu is about to retort back and defend his honor (he wouldn’t eat whole wheat bread if someone held a gun to Osamu’s head), the door opens and the jangling of keys and rustling of grocery bags indicates that Bokuto is home. 

“Hey, hey, I’m—woah, what’s going on?” Bokuto stands in the doorway, his greeting forgotten as he stops right behind a bored looking Hinata and observes the situation. 

“I’ll tell you what’s going on,” Sakusa starts, turning to Bokuto and holding up his empty box of corn flakes. “This idiot ate all my cereal and won’t even own up to it _or_ apologize.” 

“Yer delusional, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says in the most condescending tone he can manage. 

“Listen up, Miya,” Sakusa hisses. “I am so fucking sick of you and all your bullshit—“ 

“Omi-Omi,” Bokuto steps forward, the grocery bags still in his hand. “I was the one who finished your cereal. I just went out to the store to buy you some more.” At this he plucks one of the bags from his hand and offers it to Sakusa. “I’m really sorry,” he says, guilt painting his features. 

Sakusa gapes for a second, opening his mouth then closing it again, before finally deciding to take the bag from Bokuto’s outstretched hand. 

Sakusa pulls the box out of the bag and sure enough, it’s his exact brand of disgusting cornflakes. He looks at the box then back up at Bokuto who’s still looking at him apologetically.

“Oh,” Sakusa says dumbly. 

At his expression, Atsumu can’t hold in his laughter, doubling over and cackling loudly. Hinata lets out a giggle from where he stands and Bokuto laughs loudly. 

“Whew.” Atsumu breaks off his laughter and pretends to wipe a tear from his eye. “This is priceless.” 

Sakusa glares at him. 

“Well, whaddya know? Looks like I was innocent after all,” Atsumu smirks in a way he knows is sure to piss Sakusa off. 

“Miya.” Sakusa says in warning. 

“I believe you owe me an apology, Omi-kun,” Atsumu singsongs. 

“Fuck off, Miya.” Sakusa gives him one last glare before he storms off to his room and slams the door, corn flakes forgotten on the counter. 

Atsumu picks up the box, contemplating it for a second before he shrugs and rips it open. 

Hinata and Bokuto gape at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Atsumu scoffs as he reaches into the counter to grab a bowl. “I deserve this.” 

Then Atsumu sits down at their dining table and enjoys the best bowl of cardboard flavored cereal he’s ever had and even the fight that ensues later that night isn’t enough to wipe the satisfied smirk off his face. 

~ 

A week later, they’re riding the bus on their way back from an away game. It’s late at night and after the adrenaline from winning has worn off, they’re all so tired that no one really speaks. 

Hinata is curled up in the aisle across from Atsumu, fast asleep with his head against the cold window. Next to him, Bokuto is tapping away at his phone and if the way he lights up every time he gets a text is any indicator, Atsumu assumes he’s texting Akaashi. Sakusa’s asleep three seats down from Atsumu, leaving an obnoxious amount of space between them, and Atsumu rolls his eyes at the ridiculous ear muffs and sleep mask that he wears. 

Atsumu, however, is wide awake and still reliving the excitement from the match. He feels bad disturbing his tired teammates, though, so he sits still like the considerate person he is.

He scrolls through his phone for a while, responding to some fans on twitter and watching some of the clips that people posted of him during the match. 

Eventually, though, he gets bored and decides that he’s been a considerate person for long enough tonight so he starts looking around for someone to bother. After a full two seconds of deliberation and careful observation, Atsumu decides the only person worth annoying is Sakusa. 

Pity. 

Atsumu thinks for a second about what he should do to annoy Sakusa. Maybe he could go rip those stupid ear muffs off his head and throw them across the bus, but he realizes that would involve movement and Atsumu’s sore muscles say no to that. 

Then he remembers that they stopped at McDonald’s on the way back and Atsumu mentally pats himself on the back for his amazing idea before he starts tearing up his wrapper into pieces and bunching them up into tiny balls. Atsumu looks longingly at the straw from Bokuto’s drink, but he thinks that Sakusa would genuinely rip out his spine and beat him over the head with it if Atsumu ever threw a spitball at him. So he decides against it (see, considerate person). 

Most of Sakusa’s face is hidden, a face mask covering the lower part and that stupid sleep mask covering his eyes and forehead. Because of that, Atsumu’s space is limited, making it hard to actually touch Sakusa with the balls, but they don’t call him one of Japan’s best setters for nothing. 

He starts throwing the balls. 

The first two miss but the third hits Sakusa right in the sliver of skin that peeks through his two masks. His nose scrunches up under his mask but otherwise, he stays fast asleep.

The fourth one hits him on his forehead, right next to his two little moles and he reaches a hand up to scratch at them. 

Atsumu reaches for his pile to grab another ball but he sees his phone light up with a text. 

**Bokkun** : ur a little shit 

He looks up to see Bokuto shaking his head with a big smile stretched across his face. Atsumu winks at him. 

**Me** : i’m bored 

and it’s funny when he’s mad 

**Bokkun** : correction, ur a big shit 

and i won’t help u once he wakes up   
  


Atsumu rolls his eyes. What’s Sakusa gonna do? Squirt hand sanitizer at him? Glare at him behind his stupid sleep mask? 

So he bunches up two of the balls together to create a mega ball and throws that next, hitting Sakusa right in the middle of his forehead. 

Sakusa doesn’t move and, for a second, Atsumu thinks it doesn’t work. He goes to reach for another ball when all of a sudden, Sakusa‘s neck pillow comes flying across the bus and hits him right in his face. 

Atsumu sputters and looks up but Sakusa still seems to be fast asleep, his eye mask and earmuffs still in place. 

Then, without taking either of them off, he starts launching everything within his little three seat radius at Atsumu with surprising force and accuracy. 

Atsumu groans as Bokuto’s volleyball shoes come flying at him and hit him right in the gut, followed immediately by Inunaki’s gym bag. 

Atsumu thinks that's the end of it once Sakusa’s thrown everything that he can reach, but then he gets hit in the eyes with a pair of fluffy earmuffs. He’s able to catch the eye mask at the last second, however. 

Now, he comes face to face with a seething Sakusa and Atsumu kind of wishes that he had kept the sleep mask on while glaring at him, because the deadly look in Sakusa’s eyes is enough to send shivers down his spine. 

“What _is_ it with you and your inability to not be an annoying little shit every second of your miserable life?” Sakusa spits out. 

“Ya know, Omi-Omi, most people have told me I’m actually quite charming.” 

And maybe Atsumu does have a death wish, but in his defense, he really doesn’t know when to shut up (Osamu makes sure to never let him forget that). 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Miya,” Sakusa says through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna beat you so fucking bad even your brother won’t be able to recognize you. Though, I’m sure he’ll be as happy to get rid of you as the rest of us.” 

“Not true, Omi-kun.” Atsumu says with an exaggerated pout. “‘Samu’d be heartbroken to lose the best thing in his life.” 

(Osamu would deny that if he were here but Atsumu likes to think he’d be at least a little sad if he died.) 

“If you’re the best thing in his life then I sincerely pray for his mental health and wellbeing,” Sakusa rolls his eyes. 

Atsumu pretends to think for a second. “Well he’s got Sunarin too but I’m pretty sure he still loves me more.” 

Sakusa scoffs. “I wouldn’t bet on it, Miya.” 

“Hmph.” 

“Stop pouting and give me my shit so I can go back to sleep,” Sakusa says. 

It’s then that Atsumu notices Sakusa’s ear muffs, sleep mask, and neck pillow are still scattered in the seats around Atsumu and an evil grin spreads across his face. 

Atsumu leans his head back and closes his eyes, pretending to go to sleep. “If ya want them so bad then come get them yourself. Yer the one who threw them here.” 

“Miya.” Sakusa growls and Atsumu has to bite back a smile. 

Atsumu can practically feel Sakusa looking around for something else to throw, but unfortunately, he’s already launched everything within arm’s length at Atsumu. 

“Miya,” he hisses again, and this time Atsumu lets out a loud snore. 

He hears Sakusa groan and Bokuto let out a loud laugh. 

Atsumu knows the whole bus can hear them, and normally he would feel embarrassed making a fool out of himself in front of everyone, but by now their teammates have become numb to the constant bickering amongst their youngest members. 

Tomas even keeps a tally in the notes app on his phone for who he thought won each fight, though Atsumu thought it was pretty inaccurate seeing as how every tally mark wasn’t under his name like they should've been. 

Atsumu hears shuffling come from Sakusa’s direction and he assumes that he’s risen to the bait and come to collect his stuff. 

Then, like the little shit he is, Atsumu feels around the seats for Sakusa’s ear muffs and shoves them into the pocket of his team jacket all while keeping his eyes closed. Even though both he and Sakusa know that he’s wide awake, it’s worth it to keep up the act if only to see Sakusa’s familiar twitch of annoyance. 

A second too late he realizes he grabbed the sleep mask instead of the ear muffs and Atsumu smiles. Even better. 

“Give me back my mask, Miya,” Sakusa says from right above him, and yup, Atsumu can practically _hear_ his eye twitching. 

Atsumu snores in response. 

“I’m warning you, Miya. If you don’t give it to me in the next five seconds you’re gonna regret it.” 

Sakusa doesn’t give him a countdown out loud, but Atsumu knows he does it in his head because five seconds later he’s being doused with a cold drink that feels suspiciously like Bokuto’s McDonald’s drink. 

Atsumu gasps and jumps up, reaching up to push his wet hair out of his eyes and stare wide eyed at an unimpressed Sakusa. He’s standing a couple feet away with his arms crossed, almost like he knew Atsumu was gonna jump up and splatter everywhere like a wet dog and he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. 

Atsumu hears loud laughter and looks over to see Bokuto bent over cackling while Tomas records from behind him. Hinata is awake now and he’s leaning against Bokuto and dissolving into his own fit of giggles. 

Upon closer inspection, he notices the whole team is laughing, even Meian from his place at the front of the bus next to Coach Foster, and Atsumu can’t even feel bad because he knows he deserves it. 

“My mask?” Sakusa says dryly and holds a hand out. 

Atsumu reaches into his pocket and hopes that the mask is wet too, but sadly, when he pulls it out it’s completely dry. 

Atsumu considers rubbing it through his hair like a towel just to spite Sakusa but he doesn’t really wanna die that bad so instead he sighs and hands it over. 

Sakusa plucks it out of his hand with two careful fingers, like Atsumu really is a wet dog that he can’t bear to touch and for some reason that makes Atsumu sigh again.

He makes a little squelching sound as he flops back down into his seat and at this, Bokuto and Hinata break into another fit of laughter. 

Atsumu looks to his side and sees Sakusa nestled back in to his seat, his plush neck pillow, fluffy ear muffs, and stupid sleep mask back in place as if nothing had even happened to interrupt his sleep. 

He’s also acquired a blanket somewhere along the line and Atsumu guesses it’s the same one that Bokuto keeps in his bag to cover Hinata with whenever he gets cold on the bus after their matches. 

Sakusa looks warm and comfortable and as Atsumu looks down at his own wet self, he can’t even find it in himself to complain because he knows it was all his fault.

He sighs even harder. 

Atsumu sees a figure out of the corner of his eye and looks up to see Bokuto holding up the other spare blanket he keeps in his bag, this one usually reserved for Atsumu. 

“Here you go, Tsum-Tsum.” There’s still a trace of a smile on his face, but he looks at Atsumu warmly. 

Atsumu strips off his wet jacket and allows himself to be wrapped in the warm blanket and by extension, Bokuto’s sturdy arms. 

For the rest of the bus ride, Bokuto sits beside Atsumu and tells him about how Akaashi’s gonna visit tomorrow and all the things he has planned for their day. Atsumu doesn’t pay attention to his words, but the exhaustion from the match finally sets in and the deep rumble of Bokuto’s voice combined with the warmth his body provides lulls Atsumu to sleep. 

~

“It’s yer own fault for being such a little shit,” Osamu says over the phone. 

Atsumu just finished complaining to Osamu about the bus ride last night and as expected, Osamu feels no sympathy for him.

“Some support’d be nice, ya know.” Atsumu rolls his eyes and wishes Osamu was there to see it. 

“Nah,” Osamu drawls. He’s typing up the monthly reports for Onigiri Miya, and Atsumu doesn’t appreciate his brother’s attention being split between the boring task and listening to Atsumu complain. 

“Yer a dirty rat bastard,” Atsumu grumbles. 

“Right back at ya.” 

Atsumu doesn’t know what to say back to that, so he stays quiet. 

“Why do ya even like botherin’ ‘im so much?” Osamu speaks up again. 

Atsumu thinks for a second. “I dunno. I guess it’s funny to see ‘im get pissed off.” 

“Are ya sure that’s all there is to it?” Osamu says in that annoying tone that he uses when he thinks he knows something that Atsumu doesn’t. 

Atsumu’s particularly put off because that’s the tone Osamu would always use whenever he mentioned Atsumu’s crush on Kita in highschool. 

“What’s that ‘sposed to mean?” Atsumu asks sharply. 

“Nothin.” And Atsumu can picture the shrug that went along with it. “I’m just sayin’ maybe there’s another reason why ya constantly want his attention on ya.” 

Atsumu gawks. “I don’t want his _attention_ ,” he says in disbelief. 

“Then what _do_ ya want?” Osamu taunts. Unfortunately, Atsumu can’t help but rise to the bait. 

“Nothin’!” He can hear his voice getting higher in pitch but he doesn’t care enough to stop it. “I don’t want anythin’ from him.” 

“That’s what ya said about Kita-san in the beginnin’.” 

“Samu!” Atsumu screeches. “I told ya never to mention Kita-san.” 

“Am I wrong though?” Atsumu can hear the smirk in Osamu’s voice. 

“Yes! I don’t like Omi-kun in that way. And even if I did, it’s not like he would feel the same way.” Atsumu’s voice gets quieter towards the end. 

“That’s because yer an’ annoying scrub and it’s impossible for anyone to like you.” 

“Yer one to talk.” Atsumu scoffs. “I don’t know how Sunarin can even stand to be in the same room as ya. All ya do is take up space with yer big head.” 

“Yer the one who had to be pulled out by the doctors because yer big head wouldn’t fit through,” Osamu reminds him and damn, Atsumu really needs to stop commenting on the size of Osamu’s head because it always ends up biting him in the ass. 

“Whatever.” Atsumu grumbles. “I gotta go.” 

“Don’t think about Sakusa-kun too hard. Ya might hurt yerself-”

“Bye,” Atsumu cuts him off loudly, hanging up so he doesn’t have to hear the rest of Osamu’s insults. 

Atsumu flops down on his bed and sighs. 

Osamu’s stupid and he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. There’s no way that Atsumu likes Sakusa. Sakusa is a rude, prickly sea urchin and Atsumu wouldn’t like him even if he was the last man on earth.

Sure, he has beautiful hair that Atsumu sometimes thinks about touching just to see how soft it really is, and yeah, Atsumu has thought numerous times about kissing the two little moles on Sakusa’s forehead, and it _just so happens_ that Atsumu can’t stop thinking about intertwining his own fingers with Sakusa’s long, thin ones. 

But none of that means he wants Sakusa’s attention and it certainly doesn’t mean that he likes him. 

Atsumu is honest enough to admit that he has a (very strong) physical attraction to Sakusa, but it doesn’t go farther than that. He and Sakusa would never work out. 

Not to mention Sakusa can’t stand him. 

A knock on the door interrupts him from his thoughts.

“Come in,” he calls out. 

Bokuto peeks his head in. “Dinner’s ready.” 

“Okay, I’ll be out in a second. Thanks, Bokkun.”

Bokuto beams and walks out, closing the door behind him. 

Atsumu sighs and makes the executive decision to push all thoughts of Sakusa Kiyoomi out of his mind. No more thinking about Sakusa’s shiny curls and cute moles and pretty hands. None. Zero. 

He pushes himself out of bed and makes his way into the kitchen, where he can already hear loud chatter. 

“I didn’t know you could cook, Bokuto-san,” Hinata says excitedly, bouncing next to the stove where Bokuto is serving the food into plates. 

Bokuto’s chest swells with pride. “Of course I can.” 

“I really doubt that,” Sakusa says as he comes over to peer into the contents of the pan, wrinkling his nose at the sight. 

“I can! Back me up here, Keiji,” Bokuto looks over at Akaashi with a pout and Atsumu just now realizes he’s here. If he remembers correctly, Bokuto did mention that Akaashi was coming over today. 

“Hey, Akaashi,” Atsumu greets.

“Hi, Miya-san,” Akaashi says politely before turning his attention back to where Sakusa and Bokuto are bickering. 

“Bokuto-san is actually a very good cook,” Akaashi tells Sakusa, and at Sakusa’s dubious look, Akaashi starts laughing. 

“Hey,” Bokuto complains. “No laughing at me or you don’t get any food.” 

“That’s not the punishment you think it is, Bokuto.” 

“Let’s not be mean, Omi-Omi. I think the food looks great,” Atsumu says.

“Well, you’re an idiot so your opinion doesn’t matter.” 

Atsumu sticks his tongue out.

“Very mature, Miya.” Sakusa rolls his eyes. 

“Yer one to talk—”

“Okay,” Bokuto cuts off loudly. “You two need to shut up. If I hear one more pointless argument, I swear my head is gonna explode.”

“Agreed,” Hinata says, taking one of the plates from Bokuto and rushing to the dining table, eager to get away from the complete and utter stupidity that is Atsumu and Sakusa. 

Bokuto follows in Hinata’s lead, carrying two plates for him and Akaashi, who gives Atsumu a smile before also heading to the table. 

When it’s just Atsumu and Sakusa left in the kitchen, Atsumu sticks out his tongue one more time for good measure and grabs his own plate. 

Once they’re all seated at the table, they mutter a quick thank you for the food and dig in. 

Atsumu is immediately surprised at how good it actually is. Bokuto made fried rice and chicken breast and a side of roasted veggies and it’s all seasoned and cooked to perfection. 

“Wow! This is really good, Bokuto-san,” Hinata exclaims. “You should cook for us more often.”

Bokuto’s response is lost in Sakusa’s words. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he says, face screwing up in disgust. “That’s gross.” 

“Sorry, Omi-san,” Hinata says around another mouthful of food, prompting Sakusa to shudder. 

Atsumu ignores their bickering in favor of feeding his hungry stomach. He soon finishes off half his rice and most of the veggies before he remembers the chicken. 

As soon as Atsumu cuts into the chicken breast and takes a bite, however, his face screws up in disgust. He quickly looks up to gauge the reactions of the others and sees Hinata spitting something into a napkin and Sakusa chewing extremely slowly, as to not throw up. Bokuto is happily eating his chicken, and next to him, Akaashi sits with an amused smile, his chicken untouched. 

Atsumu meets Hinata’s eyes, who makes a gagging motion, and then tries to meet Sakusa’s, who is too busy gripping the edge of the table with both hands to look at Atsumu, his face unnaturally green. 

Atsumu swallows roughly, cringing as the bite goes down. He quickly washes it down with water.

Atsumu clears his throat. “Um, Bokkun?” 

Bokuto looks up from his food, smiling when he sees Atsumu’s almost empty plate. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah, it’s great,” Atsumu says with a wide smile. Across from him Sakusa coughs. “It’s just, um, you don’t mind me asking what you seasoned the chicken with?” 

“Hmm, let’s see,” Bokuto thinks for a second. “Salt, pepper, cayenne, paprika, and this chicken seasoning that I found in the cabinet. It’s not too spicy is it? I tried not to use a lot of cayenne.” 

“No!” Atsumu says a little too loudly. “Not spicy at all. It’s great. Thanks, Bokkun.” 

Bokuto hums and Akaashi snorts. They continue eating but after a couple minutes, Hinata speaks up. 

“Did you wash it, Bokuto-san?” 

“Wash what?” 

“...The chicken.” Hinata says slowly, and now Atsumu notices that Sakusa starts to look worried. 

“Of course I washed the chicken,” Bokuto practically shrieks. “Why would I not wash it? That’s disgusting.” 

“Well, I don’t know, it just has a weird taste to it,” Hinata says, always the brave one. 

“Maybe you’re just imagining things. The chicken is definitely clean. I even washed it extra good because I know Omi doesn’t like germs and stuff,” Bokuto says with a self satisfied grin. 

Sakusa hesitates for a moment, then, “Define extra good.” 

“Well first I rinsed it normally but it didn’t look clean enough so I let it soak in some dish soap,” Bokuto says casually, as if washing chicken with dish soap was an everyday occurrence. 

Sakusa’s fork clatters onto his plate, his face ghastly. “You what?” 

“I washed it with dish soap.” 

“You marinated the chicken in _soap_?” Now Sakusa’s face is an even more alarming shade of green, and Atsumu shifts to the side a little so he’s not in the way of Sakusa’s puking trajectory. 

“I didn’t _marinate_ it in soap. I just let it soak for a little bit so it would be extra clean. I thought you would appreciate that Omi.” And now Bokuto’s starting to sound a little upset. Akaashi places a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying, but failing, to hide the amused smile that threatens to take over his face. 

“Well, did you at least wash the dish soap off, Bokuto-san?” Hinata asks. 

“Obviously I-” Bokuto cuts himself off, suddenly looking pale. 

“Bokkun?” Atsumu prompts. 

“So,” Bokuto says after a second. “I _may_ have forgotten to wash the dish soap off.” 

For a while nobody moves, the silence in the room deadly, only for it to be cut off by the sound of Sakusa gagging as he pushes himself out of his chair and runs to the bathroom. 

“Sorry?” Bokuto says, with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. Beside him, Akaashi continues eating his food with a little twinkle in his eyes, his chicken pushed off to the side. 

In the distance they hear Sakusa retching. 

~

A week later they’re finishing up practice when Bokuto comes running up to Atsumu, Hinata following closely behind. 

“Tsum-Tsum! We’re gonna go get dinner. Come with us.” 

Ever since the Chicken Incident, everyone was banned from the kitchen except Sakusa, and since he didn’t ever make them food, they usually ended up eating out. 

“Okay,” Atsumu agrees easily. 

Bokuto cheers and Sakusa scoffs at the sight. “How much more simple minded can you get?” 

Bokuto wilts for a second, then gasps as he seems to get an idea.“Omi-Omi, you should come too!” 

“No.” Sakusa says without missing a beat. 

“Please, Omi. It’s a special occasion. You have to come.” Bokuto says, sounding extremely sure of himself. Next to him Hinata nods convincingly. 

“What’s the occasion?” 

“Uh, team bonding?”

“We live together, Bokuto.” Sakusa says with a deadpan expression. “This morning I woke up and your bare ass was the first thing that I witnessed. I don’t know how much closer you’d like us to be.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault.” Bokuto puts his hands up in defence. “I ran out of clean underwear and I had to go borrow some from Tsum-Tsum.” 

“So that’s where all my underwear have been going,” Atsumu gasps in realization. He turns to Hinata, “I told you someone’s been stealin’ them. And this whole time I thought I was goin’ crazy.” 

Hinata nods solemnly and pats him on the shoulder, “You’re not crazy, Atsumu-san. I’ve been stealing your underwear, too.” 

“What?” Atsumu screeches. “Has everyone been stealin’ my underwear?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Miya,” Sakusa scoffs. “I’d rather wrap my genitals in sandpaper than wear your skid marked underwear.” 

At that moment, the rest of the team walks out of the locker room and decides to join them. 

“You have skid marks in your underwear, Miya?” Meian asks, looking concerned. 

“No!” Atsumu shrills. “He’s lyin’. I swear I don’t.” 

“Listen, Miya, I’m not here to judge,” Meian says. “I’m just letting you know that it’s not very sanitary. You can get infections and shit from that.” 

“It’s true,” Barnes adds on, nodding seriously. “One of my old teammates got a nasty rash down there because he didn’t clean good. He ended up having to sit out during our final game because it hurt too much when his asscheeks rubbed against each other.” 

Bokuto winces. “Ow.” 

“Stop!” Atsumu claps his hands over his ears, horrified. “I clean myself very thoroughly and I _don’t_ have skid marks. Omi’s a big, dirty liar and you shouldn’t believe a word that comes out of his stupid mouth.” 

“Whatever you say, Miya,” Barnes says, sounding unconvinced. 

Atsumu spares a look at Sakusa and sees him standing there looking all smug.

“See,” Sakusa shrugs. “I participate in team bonding.” 

Atsumu glares but this just gets Bokuto excited again. “Ooh, speaking of team bonding,” he says tugging on Inunaki and Tomas’ gym bags. “You guys should all come with us to get dinner. Then it’ll be real team bonding.” 

“Sure, sounds fun,” Meian says. The rest of them nod in agreement. 

“Yay!” Bokuto turns to Sakusa. “Now you have to come, Omi-kun.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Yes, you do. Everyone else is coming so you should, too.” 

“Come on, Sakusa,” Inunaki encourages. “Don’t be a party pooper.” 

Sakusa flips him off and disappears into the locker room. 

“Party pooper,” Inunaki calls after him.

“Let’s go,” Bokuto cheers, starting to head towards the door. 

Atsumu grabs onto his shirt and drags him back. “Ya haven’t changed yet, Bokkun,” Atsumu reminds him. 

“Oh, right.” 

Together they head to the locker room and after a quick shower and change of clothes, they’re ready to go. Somehow, they rope Sakusa into coming along with them. 

A couple minutes later, they’re out the door and heading to the team’s most frequented restaurant (other than Onigiri Miya, of course). 

As soon as Atsumu steps out, however, a rush of cold air hits him and he wraps his arms around himself. Looking around, he sees the rest of his teammates bundled up in their team jackets and it’s then that he remembers he forgot his back at the apartment. 

Atsumu scowls and continues walking, hoping the movement will help get some heat circulating in his body. 

After two more minutes of walking, Atsumu is sure he’s about to die. His hair is still wet from his quick shower in the locker room and the icy wind feels like needles going through it. He slows down a bit to conserve heat, letting the rest of the team walk ahead of him. 

Bokuto must notice, however, because a second later he’s turning around and casting Atsumu a worried glance. 

“You okay, Tsum-Tsum?” He asks, throwing an arm over Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu sighs at the heat it gives off and unconsciously burrows deeper into Bokuto’s side. 

“M’fine,” he mumbles. 

“Shit, Tsumu, you’re freezing.” Bokuto sounds concerned. “Where’s your jacket?” 

“I left it at home.” 

This prompts Bokuto to separate himself from Atsumu, who’s about to protest, when suddenly, a warm jacket is placed over his shoulders. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier? I would’ve given you mine,” Bokuto says, wrapping the jacket even tighter around Atsumu’s body. 

Atsumu sighs as his body is engulfed in heat and for a few blissful seconds, nothing crosses his mind other than the newly found warmth. 

Then, a wave of guilt washes over him. “I can’t take yer jacket, Bokkun. Then you'll be cold.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto smiles widely. “My body generates lots of heat. It’s impossible for me to get cold.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Sakusa mumbles a couple steps ahead of them. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Omi?” 

Sakusa ignores Bokuto and continues walking in silence. Atsumu stays quiet, too, because he’s too cold to think, let alone speak. Eventually Bokuto gets bored and jogs ahead to catch up with Hinata, leaving Atsumu to fall into step with Sakusa. They walk together in comfortable silence, but after a minute, Sakusa breaks it. 

“Why are you such an idiot, Miya?” 

Atsumu groans and feels the sudden urge to bang his head against a wall. “I didn’t even do anything this time.” 

“You forgot your jacket at home,” Sakusa says pointedly. 

“So?” Atsumu asks, confused. “I don’t see why ya even care.” 

“You could’ve gotten sick,” Sakusa snaps. 

Atsumu is about to snap back, when suddenly he stops in his tracks. 

Sakusa is worried about him. Sakusa cares about what happens to him. 

For some reason, this revelation makes Atsumu’s heart beat a little bit faster. 

“I didn’t realize ya cared about me that much, Omi-kun,” Atsumu teases, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. 

“I don’t. I just don’t want to be living with you while you’re sick and germ infested,” Sakusa says, and it’s obvious that he’s going for nonchalance but Atsumu can see the blush spreading on his cheeks. 

It could’ve just been from the cold, but Atsumu’s never seen Sakusa’s face turn that color and he thinks it suits him. It makes Sakusa look quite pretty, and Atsumu finds himself blushing at that thought. 

“I won’t get sick,” Atsumu mumbles. 

“You better not.” 

They continue the rest of their walk in silence, and even though Atsumu is going at an extremely slow pace, Sakusa stays by his side. It makes that weird feeling bloom in Atsumu’s chest again, and even though Sakusa is looking straight ahead, Atsumu still ducks his head so Sakusa doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks. 

For some reason, Atsumu doesn’t feel as cold anymore. 

~

When they get to the restaurant, they all wait a second while Sakusa wipes down the table and distributes hand sanitizer to everyone, which has become sort of a ritual for them every time they go out. 

They all take their seats and somewhere in the back of his mind, Atsumu feels a twinge of disappointment that Sakusa doesn’t sit next to him, and instead takes his usual seat at the end of the table. 

He quickly shakes the thought out of his head. Just because Sakusa walked next to him for all of five minutes doesn’t mean that he suddenly wants Atsumu’s company. 

(And just because Atsumu gets nervous every time he thinks about Sakusa doesn’t mean he wants Sakusa’s company either. Definitely not.) 

They quickly order, and while they’re waiting for their food, the conversation picks up. Atsumu is listening to Meian and Barnes discuss the practice match they’re going to play against the Adlers next week, when suddenly Hinata perks up. 

“Omi-san,” he says excitedly. “Did you end up opening that package from yesterday?” 

Sakusa nods but doesn’t say anything else. 

“Well,” Bokuto prompts. “What was in it?” 

Hinata bounces next to him and even Atsumu listens closely. 

Last night, a package came for Sakusa, and though it wasn’t unusual for the members of the Black Jackals to get fan mail, Sakusa had closed off his P.O. box because he didn’t like receiving stuff from strangers. 

This package, however, was addressed to Bokuto’s P.O. box and had “don’t open unless you’re Sakusa Kiyoomi” written out in big letters with about ten exclamation points after. 

Sakusa took one look at the thing and carried it into his room, shutting his door and not coming out for the rest of the night. 

Needless to say, they were all curious as to what was in the package. 

Sakusa sighs. “A marriage proposal.” 

“What?” They all shriek. 

Sakusa stays quiet. Atsumu feels his blood go cold. 

“I’m gonna need you to elaborate on that, bud,” Meian says, always the first to recover.

“Someone asked me to marry them,” Sakusa says bluntly. 

“Is that all they said?” Hinata asks.

“Well, they said it in more words than that.” 

“Was there a ring?” Bokuto asks. 

“Yes.” 

“What?” They all scream even louder. A table nearby shushes them. 

Just then, the waitress comes over with the food and Sakusa’s marriage proposal is momentarily forgotten as they all mutter a quick thank you before digging in. Atsumu takes small bites of his food to help soothe the burning in his chest, but for some reason, he doesn’t feel as hungry anymore. 

“Where is it?” Bokuto asks in a loud whisper a second later. 

“Where is what?” Sakusa says, not looking up from his food. 

“...The ring.”

“Oh. I ate it.” 

“You what?” They screech again, and this time Sakusa shushes them with a glare. 

“Shut up or you’ll get us kicked out.” 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘you ate it?’” Barnes presses with wide eyes. 

“I mean it was made out of candy. I ate it.” Sakusa says, more focused on his food than the conversation. 

“Oh, I know what you’re talking about.” Hinata nods. “They have those candies in America. Tobio brought one back for me from his trip last time.” 

Bokuto hums thoughtfully. “I’m still surprised you ate it, Omi. You never really eat any of the candy that fans give us.” 

Sakusa shrugs and takes another bite.

“Damn, Sakusa,” Inunaki whistles. “Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

For some reason that makes a flash of anger flare up in Atsumu’s chest and he rolls his eyes. “Can ya drop it now. Some of us came here to eat, not to gossip about weirdos sendin’ marriage proposals through the mail.” 

“Aw, is Miya mad that someone other than him is getting attention?” Sakusa says in a mocking tone, prompting Inunaki and Tomas to burst into loud laughter. 

Atsumu laughs dryly. “Don’t worry, Omi-kun, I get plenty of attention from the fans. Somethin’ _you_ wouldn’t know much about.” 

This was a lie and Atsumu knew it. Sakusa was one of the fan favorites from their team, and the less attention he gave them, the more the fans thirsted after him.

Sakusa must have caught onto the lie too because he smirks. “Sounds to me like you’re just jealous.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too.”

“Am not.” 

The rest of the team watches them in between bites of food, swinging their heads back and forth like they’re watching a tennis match. 

Finally, Barnes snaps at them to shut up and they both go back to their food, Atsumu slurping up his noodles angrily. Bokuto and Hinata stifle giggles behind their firsts and Sakusa sits there unphased as usual, picking gingerly at his yakisoba. 

The problem isn’t that Atsumu’s not getting attention. It’s that, for some reason, the idea of Sakusa getting attention from someone other than him seems to make his blood boil.

Atsumu huffs, takes another bite of his ramen, and glares at Sakusa for the rest of the meal. 

~

The next morning, Bokuto doesn’t show up to practice. 

They don’t all leave together every day so it wasn’t unusual when Bokuto didn’t follow the rest of them out of the door. They just figured he was running a little late and that he would show up a couple minutes after them.

That was not the case, however. 

“How do you not know where he is?” Meian questions with a furrowed brow. “Don’t you guys live together.” 

That earns him three shrugs. 

After a couple missed calls to Bokuto’s cell and another missed call to Akaashi’s, they decide to start practice without him. 

When they get home, they half expect Bokuto to be laid out on the sofa facetiming Akaashi like he usually is on their days off, but they’re met with silence. 

“Bokkun,” Atsumu calls out, flipping the light switch on. 

They wait to hear a response but nothing comes. Atsumu gives Hinata a questioning look but he just shrugs. 

“Bokuto-san,” Hinata tries. 

Again, they’re met with silence. Atsumu walks through the apartment and sees the door to Bokuto’s room closed and figures he must be in there. 

He knocks lightly at the door and when he doesn’t hear a response, he opens the door and peeks his head through. The room is dark and at first he thinks it’s empty, but upon closer inspection, he sees a big, Bokuto shaped lump on the bed. 

Atsumu pushes his way in, Hinata and Sakusa following behind him. 

“Bokkun,” he whispers, peeling back the thick layer of blankets piled on top of Bokuto’s body. 

Atsumu is met with a sleeping Bokuto, who starts shivering in his unconscious state at the loss of warmth. 

Atsumu tries shaking him awake. “Bokkun,” he says again, a little louder this time. 

Bokuto cracks an eye open, opens his mouth to say something, but breaks into a coughing fit instead. 

“Tsum-Tsum,” he says after a while, taking a deep, raspy breath. “I think I’m sick.” 

~ 

“This is all your fault.” Sakusa glares at him, squeezing the excess water out of a washcloth with gloved hands and placing it on Bokuto’s forehead. 

Atsumu can’t even argue because he knows Sakusa’s right. If Atsumu hadn’t forgotten his jacket at home yesterday then Bokuto wouldn’t have gotten sick. Still, he ignores Sakusa and heads over to the other side of Bokuto’s bed, kneeling on the floor next to Bokuto’s face. 

He certainly _looks_ sick, his nose red and raw, and his lips cracked. The sight makes Atsumu’s chest feel tight and he wants nothing more than to see Bokuto’s usually bright complexion and wide smile paint his face again. 

“I’m so sorry, Bokkun,” Atsumu says, his words thick with guilt. 

Bokuto tries to smile but it comes out as a grimace. “Don’t be sorry, Tsum-Tsum. It’s just a little cold. I’ll be better in no time.” 

“Of course you will,” Atsumu smiles back, but even Bokuto’s reassuring words aren’t enough to quell the guilt he feels at getting his friend sick. 

He threads his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, which lays flat across his forehead, and combs through it, hoping the soothing motions will help Bokuto feel better. 

Atsumu’s prediction is right, and within minutes, Bokuto’s asleep again. 

Sakusa sighs and leans back in his chair, snapping his gloves off and getting up to throw them away. 

“How come Akaashi-san can’t come take care of him?” Hinata whispers, trying not to wake Bokuto up. 

“He has a final draft due today for the new edition of a manga so he won’t have time for anything else,” Atsumu explains, remembering what Bokuto told him yesterday about how Akaashi had an important deadline today. 

“Oh,” Hinata says in realization. “So that’s why he wasn’t answering our calls.” 

Akaashi always had his phone turned off on deadline days to keep himself from getting distracted (though mostly it was to stop Bokuto from calling him). 

“Yeah.” 

Hinata hums, then turns to Sakusa. “Still, Omi-san, I wouldn’t expect you to be taking care of him like this. I always figured you’d try to stay as far away from us as possible if we ever get sick.” 

Sakusa fixes him with a glare. “Though I’d much rather be in the comfort and cleanliness of my own room, I couldn’t trust you two idiots to take care of a pet rock, much less a human being.” 

Atsumu can’t even argue with that one. 

For a couple hours after that, Bokuto drifts in and out of sleep, waking up to coughing fits and mumbling nonsense for a couple minutes before falling back to sleep.

At some point, Sakusa decides that he’s done playing doctor for the night and heads to his own room, reminding Atsumu that Bokuto needs to be woken up to take his medicine every four hours. 

And though he’s better off just setting a couple alarms, Atsumu decides to sit by Bokuto’s side throughout the night and make sure nothing happens while he’s asleep. 

(But mostly it’s just to ease his guilty conscience). 

Atsumu settles into the spacious bean bag chair in the corner of Bokuto’s room and drifts off into a light sleep. 

~ 

The next morning, Bokuto isn’t doing much better. In fact, he seems to be worse off than yesterday. Luckily, they don’t have practice today, so they’re all able to help take care of him.

Atsumu makes Bokuto soup for breakfast, yawning all the while. A night of interrupted sleep left Atsumu tired and with dark circles under his eyes, though he figures he sort of deserves it since this is his fault after all. 

When he brings the soup over to Bokuto’s room, Bokuto takes two bites before passing out again. Atsumu sighs and sets the bowl down on the nightstand as another wave of guilt washes over him. 

“How’s he feeling?” 

Atsumu turns towards the doorway and sees Hinata holding a grocery bag. He had gone to the market to pick up some medicine and energy drinks. 

“Not great,” Atsumu exhales. “He just went back to sleep.” 

Hinata frowns, setting the bag down on the floor and coming over to take a seat next to Atsumu. “At least he’s getting a lot of sleep.” 

“Yeah.” Atsumu nods. 

“Oh, by the way,” Hinata recalls. “I called Akaashi-san. He should be here in a couple hours.” 

“Keiji?” Bokuto stirs, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Not yet, Bokkun,” Atsumu smiles at him. “He’ll be here soon.” 

Bokuto hums and closes his eyes again, but Atsumu can tell that he’s still awake. 

“Do you want me to put a movie on?” Atsumu asks, because he feels useless sitting here doing nothing. 

“Sure,” Bokuto says, cracking an eye open. 

Atsumu pulls up a movie on Netflix and helps Bokuto arrange his pillows so that he’s propped up on the bed facing his laptop screen. 

Hinata slips out as the movie starts, but Atsumu stays curled up on the beanbag, scrolling through his phone and casting a quick glance at Bokuto every couple seconds. Halfway through the movie, Bokuto’s breathing evens out and Atsumu notices that he’s fallen back to sleep. 

He gets up to pause the movie and put away Bokuto’s laptop, and after arranging the blankets around him more comfortably, he slips out, too. 

After eating a quick lunch, Atsumu sprawls out on the couch to watch the recording of their last match against the Adlers. They’re going be playing them for the championship in a couple weeks and he wants to make sure he’s as prepared as he possibly can be. 

He must fall asleep at some point because a couple hours later, he wakes up to the sound of loud coughing coming from Bokuto’s room. He gets up from his spot on the couch and runs to Bokuto’s room, but just as he’s about to open the door, a murmur of conversation makes him stop in his tracks. 

“You shouldn’t have made Tsumu feel bad for getting me sick,” Bokuto says, his voice slightly muffled. 

“I wasn’t trying to make him feel bad. Either way, it technically is his fault.” 

Atsumu wants so badly to charge in there and strangle Sakusa but he stays put. 

“I don’t blame him,” Bokuto says. 

“Of course you don’t. You’re too nice to him.” 

Bokuto hums. “Or maybe you’re just too mean.”

Sakusa stays quiet. There's silence for a few moments before Bokuto starts again. 

“You know, Keiji used to tease me a lot before we got together.” He hears Bokuto say. “Granted, he wasn’t half as mean as you were.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sakusa asks sharply. 

Bokuto ignores him and continues. “I asked him about it one time, a couple months after we got together, and he told me that he would cover up his feelings for me by saying rude things.” 

“You’re saying I have feelings for _Miya_?” Sakusa practically hisses. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, but y’know, if the shoe fits.” 

Sakusa’s quiet for a moment and Atsumu can imagine the glare he’s giving Bokuto. “If you weren’t already on your deathbed, I’d kill you.” 

Bokuto laughs quietly before his tone turns serious again. “You should tell him how you feel.” 

Atsumu’s heart races as he waits for Sakusa’s response. Could there really be a chance that what Bokuto’s saying is true and Sakusa likes him back? 

Atsumu presses his ear even closer to the door as he hears Sakusa start to say something. 

“He’s not ready—“ 

Sakusa’s words are cut off by another coughing fit, this one even harsher than the last. 

The sound makes Atsumu finally unglue his feet from the floor and he rushes in to find Sakusa already at Bokuto’s side, holding a cup of water up for him to drink.

Bokuto lets out a couple raspy breaths before he begins hacking again, dry and wheezing, and the sound makes Atsumu wince. 

“Omi,” Bokuto whines between coughs, and Atsumu thinks he sounds suspiciously close to tears. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” Sakusa says quietly, dabbing a washcloth on Bokuto’s face to wipe away the sweat. He reaches a hand up to gently brush Bokuto’s hair away from his clammy forehead, and for some reason the tender touch makes Atsumu’s heart clench.

Though somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that Sakusa cares about all of them, it’s still shocking to see him spend hours at Bokuto’s bedside and treat him with such gentleness, and not for the first time, a part of Atsumu wishes he was the one who got sick instead of Bokuto. 

(Though this time it’s for purely selfish reasons).

Atsumu wonders what it would be like if Sakusa treated him like that, and though he knows it’s a horrible thought, he can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he watches Sakusa brush long fingers through Bokuto’s hair. 

Atsumu decides he’s had enough of this and he hopes Bokuto will forgive him when he quietly slips out of the room and runs to the bathroom. As soon as he gets there, he splashes cold water on his face, though it does little to help cool his heated skin. After he dries his face off with a towel, he leans against the counter trying to catch his breath. 

He needs to calm down. He doesn’t know why he’s reacting this way to Sakusa but he needs to make it stop. 

It’s not like Sakusa’s rescuing baby animals or feeding orphans or some other heart wrenching bullshit like that. He’s just taking care of his sick friend, but for some reason, that still makes Atsumu’s heart want to beat out of his chest.

After a couple minutes, his heart rate is almost back to normal and he’s about to stand up straight and go back to the room when suddenly, the door opens and Sakusa walks in. 

He has a fresh washcloth in his hands and he comes over to the sink where Atsumu is still standing so he can wet it. Atsumu doesn’t move and Sakusa doesn’t tell him to. 

Their arms brush against each other as Sakusa wets the cloth and Atsumu realizes this is the closest they’ve ever been. This is the most Sakusa has ever let them touch. 

Sakusa doesn’t say anything but the close proximity makes Atsumu close his eyes and try to calm his breathing again. He doesn’t want to move away from Sakusa but he also doesn’t know what to do with all the emotions that come with being so close to him. 

“Akaashi is gonna be here soon,” Sakusa says, pulling Atsumu out of his thoughts. 

“Okay.” 

They don’t say anything after that.

After a while, Sakusa speaks up. “That day I was talking about the marriage proposal that came in the mail… you were jealous, weren’t you?” 

He looks at Atsumu closely, as if he’s trying to confirm something. 

Atsumu furrows his brow because that was the last thing he expected Sakusa to say. “I already told ya I wasn’t jealous. I could care less what the fans give me or don’t give me.” 

“I don’t mean you were jealous of me.” 

“Then what _do_ ya mean?” Atsumu asks, though he already knows where this is going. 

Sakusa shrugs but doesn’t say anything. Neither does Atsumu. 

They hear Bokuto cough loudly.

“I reckon it’s wet enough, dontcha think, Omi?” Atsumu says after a minute of silence, nodding to the washcloth that Sakusa still holds under the water. 

“I suppose so.” 

“...So turn off the water.” 

Sakusa practically whips his head to the side to glare at Atsumu. “Can you go one fucking minute without being an idiot?” 

Atsumu pretends to think. “Nope. It’s in my blood.” 

Sakusa takes a deep breath, like he’s mustering up the patience to deal with Atsumu. “Why were you jealous that day?” 

“I already told ya I wasn’t jealous of ya so shaddap about it.” 

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you, Miya.” Sakusa glares. “Stop being a jackass.” 

It’s Atsumu’s turn to glare now. “I’m not bein’ a jackass. Is it so bad that I didn’t like seein’ ya get _marriage proposals_?” 

“Oh come on,” Sakusa rolls his eyes. “It wasn’t a real proposal, Miya. It was a damn ring pop. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“But still,” Atsumu crosses his arms and he’s aware of the fact that he looks like a petulant child but he couldn’t care less. “It’s the idea behind it. I bet she wrote ya a whole love letter, too, describin’ yer deep brown eyes and chiseled body or some bullshit like that.” 

Atsumu expects Sakusa to get more annoyed at this but instead he raises an eyebrow, looking amused. “My deep brown eyes and chiseled body?” 

Atsumu feels his face heat up. “Oh, shut up. Ya know I don’t mean it like that.” 

“How’d you mean it then?” 

“Okay, so I find ya sorta attractive.” Atsumu admits, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Sue me.” 

Sakusa’s face heats up, like he wasn’t actually expecting Atsumu to say it, and he turns his head to face away from Atsumu. 

When Sakusa doesn’t say anything after that, Atsumu is scared that the moment has ended, but after hearing what Sakusa said to Bokuto, he feels a sudden flash of bravery and decides he can’t stay quiet any longer. 

“I heard what ya said about me earlier, by the way,” Atsumu says. 

Sakusa finally turns to him. “What are you talking about?” He asks sharply. 

“I’m ready, Omi,” he says quietly. “I’m ready for whatever ya wanna give me.” 

Sakusa’s face pales briefly and he looks away from Atsumu. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Drop the act, Omi-kun. I heard you and Bokkun talking in his room.” He lowers his voice. “I want ya to know that I want this. I want you.” 

Sakusa’s face is a mixture between pained and relief, almost like he can’t believe the words coming out of Atsumu’s mouth. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Miya.” Sakusa says, strained. “This isn’t a game for me. If you want this, really want this, then—” 

“I want this, Omi.” He cuts him off in a whisper. 

Then, without thinking, Atsumu reaches his hand up to cup Sakusa’s jaw, tilting his head so that he can look at him. 

He half expects Sakusa to smack his hand away and punch him in the face or something, but instead he just looks down at Atsumu with wide, questioning eyes.

And when Atsumu looks back at him and takes in those deep eyes and that searching gaze and the slight downturn to his lips, he knows he’s too far gone.

“Is this okay?” He asks quietly, stroking a thumb over Sakusa’s cheek.

Sakusa nods. 

“Are ya sure?” Atsumu asks. “I thought one of yer rules was we can’t touch ya.”

“My life is governed by many rules, Atsumu, but for some reason, you’re an exception to them all.” 

Then, Sakusa kisses him and Atsumu sees stars. 

It’s by no means perfect. The water’s still running, and when Sakusa places his hands on the sides of Atsumu’s face, they’re cold and wet, and they can still hear Bokuto coughing loudly from the next room. 

But then Sakusa pulls Atsumu closer against him and now every part of their bodies are touching, and Atsumu runs a hand through Sakusa’s soft curls just because he can, and as he kisses Sakusa Kiyoomi he realizes he never wants to let go. 

It’s by no means perfect but it’s pretty damn close. 

~

That night they decide to sleep together in Sakusa’s bed. Akaashi arrived a couple hours ago and took over Bokuto duty, so Atsumu only feels a tiny bit of guilt at ditching him for the night. 

Atsumu’s more scared about the fact that Sakusa will still be closed off but as soon as they get into bed, Sakusa pulls Atsumu close against his chest and Atsumu realizes he has nothing to worry about. 

When Sakusa decides he wants to do something, he puts everything he has into it, and now, Sakusa has decided to put everything he has into Atsumu. 

Atsumu can’t help a big smile from spreading on his face at that thought. 

Sakusa flicks Atsumu’s head. “Stop smiling like that. You look like an idiot.” 

Atsumu ignores him and looks up at Sakusa with big eyes. “Play with my hair?” 

Sakusa wrinkles his nose and threads his fingers into Atsumus hair, pulling harshly. 

“Ow, ow!” Atsumu grimaces. “That hurts.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, princess.” Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Did you want me to give you a facial along with the scalp treatment?”

Atsumu grins. “Ya can’t go around callin’ me a princess, Omi-kun. People might start to think that ya actually like me.”

“For once you’re right, Miya. It’s best not to let them get the wrong idea,” he says.

“Aw, come on, it was ‘Atsumu’ earlier.” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Sakusa glares, but a second later Atsumu feels long fingers tangle into his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp followed by a feather soft kiss on his forehead. He sighs at the touch.

“Ya better not be goin’ soft on me, Omi-Omi,” he teases. 

Sakusa scowls and starts to draw back but Atsumu smiles and leans up to catch Sakusa’s lips in a soft kiss before he can pull away. Sakusa kisses him back and Atsumu melts into it. He pulls back after a second. 

“You’re annoying,” Sakusa remarks. 

“And yer amazing.” Atsumu offers a toothy grin. 

“Stop being such a sap,” Sakusa wrinkles his nose. “It’s weird. And gross.” 

“I can’t help that I’m happy,'' he says, so close that Sakusa feels his warm breath fan across his lips. 

Sakusa doesn't respond. Instead he catches Atsumu’s lips in another kiss and their lips move against each other softly. After a moment he pulls away. 

“I didn’t know you could get any more insufferable, Miya.” 

Atsumu beams and tucks his head into Sakusa‘s neck. 

“I’m so happy,” he repeats against the soft skin and Atsumu can practically feel Sakusa roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, you just mentioned.” 

Atsumu laughs, light and breathy, and nuzzles his face further into Sakusa’s neck. He feels Sakusa’s grip tighten around him. 

“I’m happy, too,” he whispers into Atsumu’s hair. 

~ 

A couple minutes later, Atsumu’s breathing slows down, his arm growing limp from where it’s curled around Sakusa’s waist, and Sakusa thinks Atsumu has drifted off to sleep. 

Sakusa is about to fall into his own sleep when Atsumu breaks the silence. “Omi-kun,” he says, no trace of tiredness in his voice. 

“What.” 

“I can’t sleep. Tell me a bedtime story.” 

Sakusa scowls but he knows Atsumu can’t see it in the dark. 

“How about I smother you to death instead.” 

“Aww, Omi-kun, ya know ya already take my breath away,” he coos, reaching up to pinch Sakusa’s cheek. 

Sakusa smacks his hand away and Atsumu yelps. 

“Ow, fine, I’ll stop talking.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the last scene was based off [this](https://twitter.com/YuliceChan/status/1282030636442632192) beautiful fanart. 
> 
> this is my first ever haikyuu fic and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Kudos, comments, and shares are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> this was beta'd by the wonderful littleboat
> 
> come say hi on [twt](https://twitter.com/omiwrld) :)


End file.
